An electric apparatus includes an electric equipment, a circuit board for making the electric equipment operate, and a support member which supports the electric equipment (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-330481, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The electric apparatus (a ‘display apparatus’ in text thereof) described in Patent Document 1 includes a display panel, a circuit board on which a driving circuit for the display panel is mounted, and a frame body (front and rear surface frames' in text thereof) which supports the display panel.
The frame body is made of metal, and is electrically connected to a ground part (a ‘pattern for a ground potential’ in text thereof) provided on the circuit board. Thus, the frame body has a function to shield a radiation noise due to the driving circuit, a radiation noise from an outside which may adversely affect the driving circuit and the like.
In a case of the electric apparatus described in Patent Document 1, an electrical connection between the frame body and the ground part (that is, grounding of the frame body) is performed by making a metal screw for fastening the frame body and the circuit board together contact with both of the frame body and the ground part.
In this regard, conventionally, the ground part and the metal support member may be electrically connected with each other through a metal gasket in contact with both sides. The gasket serves to ground the support member similar to the screw described in Patent Document 1.